borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Road's End: Weapon Crate Locations
There are at least eleven weapons chests in Road's End (excluding the five chests that are only there when doing the Lost Lewts mission, and the red chest that contains the Lancer transponder which offers the Lost Lewts mission). There may be more. Armory Area Four weapon crates are easy to find, and are in the section of the map just before the entrance to the Crimson Armory; the entire area is heavily defended by many Crimson Lance and two Devastators. There is a Red Chest in the fortress just after the barrier across the road; go up the steps on the right and onto the first platform. The chest is up the steps to the north on the next platform. Continue towards the entrance to the Armory; there is one White Chest and two Crimson Lance Chests, and the Crimson Lance Chests can be in any two of three possible locations (see map for locations). Crimson Shorty One of the Crimson Lance Chests always contains a Crimson Shorty which will leap out to attack when the chest is opened. It is possible to accurately predict whether a particular chest contains the Crimson Shorty by the chest's orientation. The following description describes a character's orientation when facing the opening mechanism of the chest. *If the chest is in the first location (furthest north on map) and the character is facing south-west, the chest will have the Crimson Shorty in it; if the character is facing north-west it is has a full stock and no Crimson Shorty. *If the chest is in the second location (south-east of location 1 on the map) and the character is facing south it will have the Crimson Shorty in it; if the character is facing west it has no Crimson Shorty. *If the chest is in the third location (further south on the map) and the character is facing west the chest will have the Crimson Shorty in it; if the character is facing north there is no Crimson Shorty. When opening the chest that contains the Crimson Shorty it is advisable to have a powerful corrosive weapon ready to kill him. The chest always contains only two weapons, normally of inferior quality. Gondola Area There are five chests in the area of the map that is accessed by the gondola during the Bugged mission. The first of these is a red chest behind the gondola control station, and is accessible whether or not the gondola level has been placed. The other four can only be accessed after the gondola is active. Take the gondola to the Crimson Lance compound, and fight through to the bridge that leads to the final section of the compound. *Just before the bridge turn right onto some rocks and go behind the building. There is a White Chest here. *Once on the bridge look to the left; there is a large building on the next level down. There is a Red Chest at the back (north) of this building up a flight of steps. Access it by jumping down from the bridge over some rocks. *In the final section of the compound there is a Red Chest under the flight of steps that lead up to where the bug is placed during the Bugged mission. *Lastly, there is a hidden Crimson Lance Chest on a ledge half way down the cliff side below the compound. To reach this, go to the edge and look down. There is a small structure on the ledge that provides a suitable landing target for the descent to the chest. On-Ramp to the Armory Highway There is a Red Chest behind the on-ramp to the highway that leads to the armory. It can be accessed either by jumping over the on-ramp barrier, or by going through the area where Ajax spawns. Either way, the surrounding area is infested with Crimson Lance, Midgets, and Skags, and the actual chest is guarded by a number of Alpha Skags. Loop Area There is a Red Chest beside the round hut next to the Loop in the eastern area of the map. Although there are likely to be a number of drifters nearby it appears that they will not approach and attack characters close to the hut. Category:Weapon Crate Locations Category:Article stubs